


Cute

by Annette56



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette56/pseuds/Annette56
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo likes cute things. So it’s only natural he also loves Mingyu.





	Cute

Jeon Wonwoo likes cute things. Small, delicate cute things.

He’s a simple boy; he likes reading, often in bed or next to a window in a raining day. He likes his coffee warm in the morning and quiet evenings where he can just enjoy the little peace he gets between practices and promotions and the idol life. 

He also loves his teammates, all twelve boys who are so different and yet so similar to him. He loves them with a passion he loves few things with. 

He likes cute things. And he likes Hoshi. 

Kwon Soonyoung, arguably the cutest member in the group. With his short stature and round cheeks, he doesn’t even have to try to be adorable. Always smiling, always playing around without it affecting his role in the group. Wonwoo really likes him. He likes how his eyes disappear when he laughs, and the way his fingers often get lost in long sleeves giving him sweater paws. He likes how Soonyoung makes him laugh the hardest.

He likes Soonyoung. And yet he also likes Mingyu. 

Kim Mingyu, the only member taller than him in the group. Mingyu, who sneezes into his hand and then cleans it on other’s people clothes. Mingyu, who trips over everything thanks to his huge height. Mingyu, who is always loud and always active. 

Him, who is probably the most attractive individual Wonwoo ever saw. Him, with his sun kissed skin and bright shiny eyes (eyes so full of stars that Wonwoo can’t help the fond smile in his face while he tries to decipher the constellations in them). Him, who exudes manliness from a mile away; that is until he opens his mouth. 

Mingyu, who started reading poems and books to have something to talk with him. Mingyu, who tries his best to stay quiet when Wonwoo wants to just rest. Mingyu, who cooks him his favourite dishes. Mingyu, who could spend hours playing with his short hair. Mingyu, who plays games with him until late at night. Mingyu ,who does the cringiest acts trying to be cute. Mingyu, who is a puppy trapped in a giant’s body. Mingyu, who is always demanding his attention. Mingyu, who is always clinging to him. Mingyu, who would be nothing but sad eyes and pouty lips if he doesn’t look at him for a minute.

Jeon Wonwoo likes cute things. So it’s only natural he also loves Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> this might have a lot of mistakes since english isn't my first lenguage and it's also late at night and i'm tired;   
> hope u enjoyed it tho <3


End file.
